Quisiera
by Daryis-san
Summary: Kukai Souma esta enamorado de su mejor amiga Amu Hinamori, pero esta solo lo ve como a su mejor amigo. Basado en la canción Yo quisiera ser del grupo Reik. KUKAMU


**QUISIERA-REEDITADO**

**Disclaime**r: Shugo chara es propiedad de las Peat- Pit

**Notas aclaratorias**: este fic es un intento de Kukamu, es un One Shot – Songfic, lo edite porque no me gusto como estaba antes y lo deje de un solo capitulo, (no dos ni tres como lo tenia) y siempre pensare que si Ikuto no existiera; Amu y Kukai harían bonita pareja pero bueno afortunadamente si existe ñ_n

_Cursiva: cancion_

**Summary:** Kukai Souma esta enamorado de su mejor amiga Amu Hinamori, pero esta solo lo ve como a su mejor amigo. Basado en la canción Yo quisiera ser del grupo Reik. KUKAMU

-Dios voy tarde, ¡apúrate Daichi!, necesito llegar a tiempo – dijo un Kukai Souma, a su chara, mientras salía corriendo de su entrenamiento de futbol

-si, ya va ¿pero porque tanto afán, a quien vamos a ver? – dijo el pequeño chara deportivo

- a Amu, no se que le paso y me dijo que necesitaba verme, me preocupa mucho creo que algo le paso porque cuando me hablo la sentí rara – dijo el chico de ojos verdes recordando la llamada recibida una hora antes – y quedamos de vernos hace 15 minutos, ojala todavía este en el parque.

- bueno de monos prisa con eso miro a Ran y a las otras charas – dijo Daichi muy feliz

- ¿con que a Ran? Ehh .- Dijo con una sonrisa picara

En el camino al parque el chico de ojos verdes y cabellos castaños alborotados, no pudo evitar pensar en Amu Hinamori, la chica a la cual vería en unos minutos mas, claro esta si se daba prisa " Amu, si tu supieras cuanto te quiero, si vieras lo especial que eres para mi, ya han pasado 4 años desde que Ikuto se fue, 4 años en los cuales según tu lo olvidaste y para mi eso fue un alivio, aun sin darme cuenta de eso tan grande que ya sentía por ti, pues siempre lo confundía con amistad y pensaba con el pasar del tiempo a quien quería era a Utau, pero que equivocado e estado, con el pasar de los días empezaste a salir con mi amigo Tadase Hotori pero nunca pasaba nada serio entre ustedes, pero luego de dos años ustedes formalizaron su noviazgo, ese día fue muy duro para mi pues para ese entonces ya sentía muchas mas cosas por ti pero aun así te apoye como siempre, pero no podía hacerme el de la vista gorda toda la vida y termine comprendiendo al fin lo mucho que te amo, y desde entonces e sufrido en silencio aguantándome estas ganas de ser mas que tu mejor amigo, pero me entere de que Ikuto ha vuelto y tengo el presentimiento que el tiene algo que ver con tu llamada"

Al llegar al parque la mirada verde buscaba la mirada miel de Amu, hasta que la vio y sintió su corazón darle un fuerte brinco, pues hay frente a el se encontraba la chica de cabello rosa el cual ahora lo llevaba hasta la cintura, con un hermoso vestido blanco el cual la hacia lucir como a un ángel, los años no habían pasado en vano para Amu ya próxima a cumplir sus 17 años tenia muy bien desarrollado su cuerpo se había vuelto aun mas hermosa que cuando era una niña, pero lo que hizo que el corazón de Kukai brincara fue el ver los ojos miel de Amu los cuales estaban vacios y con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos.

-¡Kukai al fin llegaste!, pensé que ya no vendrías – dijo Amu al ver a su querido amigo llegar

- es que se me estaba haciendo tarde por la practica de futbol, ya sabes ahora practico mas deportes – contesto Kukai sentándose al lado de Amu – Daichi ve y juegas con Ran y las otras charas

-Siiii, nos vemos ahora

- yo em e yo perdón por hacerte venir, estabas ocupado y te e e ess estoy haciendo perder el tiempo – dijo la chica con su mirada triste

- ¡e no digas eso!, sabes bien que para ti siempre tengo tiempo, ¿pero Amu dime porque me llamaste, y porque as estado llorando? – pregunto el chico poniéndose muy serio, algo verdaderamente raro en el, pero siempre que se trataba de Amu se comportaba lo mas serio posible.

-yo, yo, Kukai, - la chica rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba a su amigo, abrazo que por supuesto Kukai correspondió, abrazándola muy fuerte

_Soy tu mejor amigo_

_tu pañuelo de lagrimas,_

_de amores perdidos._

-Amu cálmate y dime que te ha pasado

- Tadase, Tadase el termino conmigo- dijo la chica calmándose un poco y recostándose en el hombro del chico, pero aun llorando, el chico al escuchar aquello apretó su puño libre con rabia

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acaricio._

"maldito Tadase en cuanto lo vea lo voy a golpear, como se le ocurre hacerle esto a Amu si ella fuera mi novia yo jamás la dejaría"- pensó el chico

-pero explícame porque, no entiendo, según el tu eras la mujer de su vida -

- es que todo fue por un mal entendido, ¿recuerdas que Ikuto llego hace unos días? – el chico asintió con tristeza, ya se imaginaba para donde iba todo el rollo – pues desde que llego, Tadase a estado muy raro, estaba mas celoso que de costumbre y yo no hacia si no decirle una y otra vez que Ikuto ya no me importaba, pero el parecía no entender y ayer cuando llegue de la preparatoria, me encontré con Ikuto en mi cuarto, nosotros hablamos y le deje en claro que no le quiero y que no volviera mas a meterse a mi cuarto, pero hoy Tadase me acompaño a mi casa y cuando entramos a mi cuarto, Ikuto estaba en el, y peleamos muy feo, el no me quiso escuchar, no me dejo explicarle esta furioso con migo y yo no hice nada – al decir todo aquello Amu rompió en llanto una vez mas

_y me dices por que la vida_

_es tan cruel con tus sentimientos?_

_yo solo te abrazo_

_y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil concejos para protegerte_

_de tu próximo encuentro,_

_sabes que te cuido._

-Yo, Amu, no se que decirte solo te puedo asegurar que el es un idiota por no escucharte primero, pero Amu ¿tu de verdad ya no sientes nada por Ikuto? – quiso saber Kukai

- al decir verdad cuando lo vi, sentí un remolino de cosas, pero se que no le amo – aseguro la chica

_Lo que no sabes es que_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

-lo dices enserio – la chica asintió – y ¿como estas tan segura?

-porque cuando hablamos ayer Ikuto me beso a la fuerza, y no sentí nada con ese beso, a pesar de lo apasionado que fue y de que lo espere por mucho tiempo, no sentí mayor cosa – dijo Amu sonrojándose al recordad aquello y contárselo a Kukai.

"como se supone que debería sentirme, por un lado me da rabia y hasta celos, que el haya probado esos labios que se deben de ser suaves, pero por otro me hace ilusión el que ella no haya sentido nada, Amu si supieras cuanto te amo" pensaba el joven de mirada verde

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada_.

-Kukai, ¿te sientes bien?

- Si. ¿porque lo dices Amu?

- es que as estado muy callado y muy raro, seguro estas bien – el chico nuevamente asintió – si algo te pasara yo me pondría muy mal tu eres alguien muy importante para mi – dijo Amu sonrojándose por aquellas palabras

_Tu te me quedas viendo,_

_y me preguntas si algo_

_me esta pasando,_

-e e este yo estoy bien, no te preocupes, solo estaba pensando en todo lo que me has dicho, no me prestes atención – dijo el chico nervioso y con una gran sonrisa para que no lo descubriera

_y yo no se que hacer,_

_si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo,_

_quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_

_pero tengo miedo de que me rechazes,_

_y que solo en mi mente_

_vivas para siempre..._

-Me alegra que estés bien, sabes Kukai ahora que lo pienso no voy a dejar que un hombre me haga llorar otra vez, voy a ser mas cuidadosa con los chicos ahora, y Kukai yo se que tu me ayudaras a que no me vuelvan a lastimar de nuevo – dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera a su amigo

- siempre que pueda te protegeré, y hare hasta lo imposible porque nada malo te pase, Amu quiero que sepas que si en mis manos esta, tu no volverás a sufrir nunca mas –dijo el chico con otra de sus características sonrisas

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

-gracias Kukai – dijo Amu abrazando al chico

- tu no sabes lo importante que eres para mi, ni siquiera Utau llego a ocupar el lugar que tu ocupas – dijo el chico sinceramente

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera seer..._

_tu llanto tu vida.._

-No digas eso, tú y Utau se querían mucho

"debería de confesarme, pero no es buena idea, no en este momento, sin embargo…" – pensó el chico

-pero Amu hay una diferencia, a Utau la quise, y a ti te quiero

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu te desvelas y te desesperas,_

_yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_

_ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_tu despertaras ilusionada,_

_yo quisiera que vivieras_

_de mi siempre enamorada._

-Amu ven vamos a tu casa, se hace tarde

-pero no hace falta que me lleves, tu ya has hecho mucho por mi hoy

-no lo suficiente, pero vamos – dijo tomándola de la mano- no me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara

-Esta bien - dijo la chica aceptando la mano del chico

-¡Daichi, chicas! Vámonos ya, lista Amu, a correr se dijo – dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa, emprendiendo carrera "es mejor no decírselo, ella esta muy afectada por todo, solo me queda animarla, pero prometo que le confesare mis sentimientos y hare hasta lo posible para que me acepte" pensó el chico

_yo quisiera ser...tu llanto_

_tu vida..._

_yo quisiera seer..._

_tu llanto tu vida.._

-Kukai, despacio jajajajajaja , nunca cambiaras – "claro que al decir verdad no quiero que cambie, el siempre a estado hay para mi y espero que siga estando siempre" pensó la chica feliz mientras trataba de seguirle la carrera a su gran amigo

**Fin**

**Notas=** Bueno espero les haya gustado, la verdad le pensaba hacer continuación pero pienso que así esta bien y mejor no me complico la vida; a por cierto perdon por los errores ortograficos

Att: Daryis-san


End file.
